2019 Chawosaurian Senate election in New York
On October 4, 2019, the Chawosaurian Comrade State Senate Election of 2019 (what was supposed to be a one-way election) is an election between the incumbent Comrade Senator, Samantha Amanda Montgomery, of the Democratic Party, the half-sister of Communist Dictator, Timothy Max Roosevelt, and Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus X, the youngest son of the incumbent Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX, and First Lady Jezebel Isela Briskman. Prime Minister Boleslaus appointed his son Jonathan X to lead the Communist Party through the 2019 Chawosaurian legislative elections because of being the Prime Minister's son with his father's namesake. Senator Samantha Montgomery wasn't really popular in her senate district but U.S. President Donald Trump's unpopularity is even worse, giving Senator Montgomery a path to reelection. Democratic incumbent Samantha A. Montgomery won reelection in her Senate district as part of the Democratic Party's Trump-era political environment in the United States, Montgomery won suburbs, cities, non-whites, millennials, gen-xers, and other key Democratic constituencies. On the other hand, Jonathan Boleslaus also took advantage of the Chawosaurian political environment, having done a strong performance against Montgomery. There were conservatives who weren't willing to vote for Montgomery, they wrote in President Trump because of the Republicans' unwillingness to run a candidate against Samantha Montgomery. The Chawosaurian faction of the U.S. Republican Party refused to run a candidate because of the unpopularity of President Donald Trump in the State and the 2018 U.S. elections in the state, incumbent Governor Andrew Coumo cruising to reelection, the Democrats in New York gaining ideological control of the State Senate even from the Democrats who sided with the Republicans, the Democrats had been in slim control of the State Senate but some conservative Democrats joined Republicans, giving NY Republicans control at least until January 2019, the Democrats also kept control of the State Assembly, and the New York Democrats on the national congressional level, expanded their state delegation in the U.S. House of Representatives, and U.S. Senator Gillibrand of the Democrats was reelected by a wide margin. With these 2018 election results in New York, and the unpopularity of Donald Trump, and the becoming of the Republican Party as "the party of Trump", the Chawosaurian New York Republicans refused to run a candidate against Samantha Montgomery for the 2019 Chawosaurian Senate elections. Alienated by the Chawosaurian New York Republicans, Chawosaurian American conservatives ran a "write-in movement" to write President Trump in as their candidate, this movement was widely criticized and ridiculed by the entire Chawosaurian political establishment, even Chawosauria's major conservative party, the Popular Democratic People's National Party, mocked the movement as "ridiculous". The write-in movement wasn't popular among Chawosaurian conservatives, especially African-American conservatives, Jewish conservatives, Immigrant conservatives, LGBT conservatives, and Hispanic conservatives. These anti-Trump conservative demographics went on to vote for Senator Montgomery despite her hard liberal views. The "Write Trump In movement" didn't had the success the movement was expecting. Capitalists feared this movement would cause a divide between liberal and conservative Capitalist voters, thus enabling the socialist Boleslaus to take advantage of the Capitalists' left-right division. On election morning, Senator Montgomery won an eighth term in the Senate, winning by an 11 point margin of 49% to Boleslaus' 38% and Trump's 11%. Montgomery benefited from the effects of the American political environment and partisan alignment of the State of New York as a strictly Democratic state hostile to the Republican Party and President Trump. It is likely that anger among Chawosaurian Americans towards the Trump-Ukraine affair may have helped Senator Montgomery win reelection. Boleslaus was the first socialist and the first Jew to run for this Senate seat, Boleslaus' candidacy set the precedent that socialists will start running in this Senate district in future elections. This senate election is a realigning election, possibly putting an end to the Democratic vs Republican Party trend that had existed in this Senate district since the district's birth in 1900. The "Write Trump In movement" had a far less impact on Senator Montgomery's ability to win reelection than her supporters feared. Non-white and immigrant conservatives voted for Montgomery, causing a split between domestic-born white conservatives and foreign-born non-white conservatives, enabling Senator Montgomery to win by a large plurality. Senator Montgomery's key constituencies are non-whites, white-collar workers, college-educated whites, immigrants, suburbs (especially suburban women), independents, liberals, moderates, over 10% of conservatives, millennials, younger Gen-Xers, city folks, and lgbt people, key constituencies: suburban women, college-educated whites, independents, and 10% of conservatives were part of Trump's 2016 winning blocs but pose a threat to his reelection for the way they voted in the 2018 congressional elections. Despite her victory, Senator Montgomery performed worse than the 2018 New York Democrats. Montgomery's 49.7% is below the New York State Democratic Party's 2018 performance. Montgomery underperformed Governor Cuomo by 9.9% points, she underperformed U.S. Senator Kristen Gillibrand by 17.3% points, and she underperformed the State Senate Democrats by 6.2% points, she underperformed the State Assembly Democrats by 12.3% points, and the New York U.S. House Democrats by 17.4% points. The leader of the Communist Party was Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus X appointed by his father, Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX. After the Communist Party won a supermajority in the 2019 Chawosaurian legislative elections, Jonathan Boleslaus X' defeat to Senator Montgomery caused the Communist Party to have to elect a party leader to lead the party's new majority as Speaker of the Chawopolis Palace since also they're losing the Prime Minister's office to Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III, a Progressive Capitalist from Australia member of the Australian Labor Party. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Degotoga K. Atagulkalu Category:Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII Category:Chawosaurian Federal Election of 2019